Honey, Im Home
by Georgia Fifty
Summary: One shot of Christian returning home from a business trip. What will Ana's reaction be ?Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, etc. E.L James does and The Fifty Shades franchise. This is only a fan fiction


_Hey, This is my first ever fan fiction. I haven't done anything like this before so go easy on me. Im not a professional writer so all mistakes are my own. I've read lots of fifty shades fan fictions and wanted to bring my own fifty shades stories to life. Please Review and let me know what I can improve on._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, etc. E.L James does and The Fifty Shades franchise. This is only a fan fiction. I'm just using the characters to bring my story to life…_

CPOV

I cant fucking wait to get home. This has been the longest week of my entire life. I had to fly to England for a business meeting that just couldn't be done over the phone apparently. Sadly Ana couldn't come; she had a lot going on at SIP and couldn't take time off work for a long period. So I had to leave my Ana in Seattle. Of course we Face timed and talked over the phone and had brilliant phone sex, but sometimes it was hard because of the time difference.

But thankfully I've just landed in Seattle and were just taxing on the runway and are about to get off the plane. Ana doesn't know I'm coming home though, she thinks I'm coming home tomorrow but I wanted to surprise her and come home early. Its currently 8:00am on a Saturday so Ana should be waking up, she has today off so we have the whole day to ourselves.

We are now inside the SUV on the way to Escala, Ana has just texted me saying she has woken up and will call me later but because its still late in the afternoon in England I don't reply so she thinks I'm still in meetings. Taylor has barely parked the car and I'm already jumping out of the car, I practically run to the elevator and press the penthouse button. _HOW FUCKING SLOW DOES THIS ELEVATOR MOVE_. I need to see my Ana asap I have missed her so much. _Fuck I love her_. The elevator doors finally open and I can faintly hear Ana and Mrs. Jones talking in the kitchen. I walk over to them and I lean against the doorframe, while I just watch her for a few minutes. She is sat at the breakfast bar eating pancakes. She looks absolutes stunning in the mornings, her hair is all messy from her slumber, she is wearing absolute no ounce of makeup which I prefer, she is wearing one of my t-shirts and a pair of lounge shorts which showcase her long legs. I finally decide to speak up when Mrs Jones notices me and excuses herself.

"Hey, Baby" I say huskily. She gasp but continues to face away from me. She slowly turns and notices me.

"Christian!" She exclaims, she jumps off the seat and runs and jumps into my arms, she wraps her legs and arms around me and holds me tight, she has her face buried into my neck while she places kisses on my neck, chin, collar bone. Any part of me she can reach. While she is doing this I wrap my arms around her and kiss any part of her I can find. She lifts her face to mine.

"I missed you so much, baby" she says. She moves her lips to mine and we have a deep, passionate kiss. We both pull away after we are breathless and cant breath anymore. I lightly kiss her face, nose, lips, and eyes. "I missed you so much more baby" After I stop kissing her for a second I notice how light she is, she has dark circles under her eyes too. "Baby what's wrong? Are you sick, you feel like you've lost weight and your eyes look dark" I run my thumb under her eyes and over her cheeks

"I haven't been sleeping much, I can't sleep without you that's why I'm wearing your t-shirt, I thought it would help" she looks down when she says this like she's ashamed. _She really does need me._ I kiss her again. She continues "I haven't had much of an appetite too, don't worry I have been eating but just not as much as you would like". This makes me annoyed, she needs to take care of her self, she is so reckless, does she not care about her health?! "I'm sorry" she says sweetly after a few minutes of me not saying anything. Just like that the anger slips away, she's got me under her spell, I'm captivated by her. "Well both of those things are going to change, baby you need to eat, I want you healthy, I don't want to worry if I ever have to leave again that your not taking care of yourself. Come on lets go get something to eat and we will go back to bed together" I kiss her once more before I place her back down on the floor, I kiss the top of her head because I just cant get enough of her. We walk to the kitchen to eat some breakfast, after I'm satisfied she has eaten enough we head to our bedroom where we fall asleep in each other's arms. _Heaven_


End file.
